


Hercules

by writingformadderton



Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [12]
Category: Madderton, Rocketman - Fandom, Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Weight Issues, body issues, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard is known as someone who´s having many admirers but breaks all of their hearts. When he meets Taron on set he gets to know a different side of himself and falls in love pretty quickly. Bryce realizes the change in Richard’s behavior and talks to Taron. Taron himself is insecure, not wanting him to break his heart and just get used for some fun. One day Richard confronts him in his trailer to talk about it.
Relationships: Madderton - Relationship, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Rocketman-Based on our fantasy [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hercules

“Taron? Meeting in 10 minutes!” Bryce’s voice rings through the silence of Taron’s trailer as she speaks from outside.  
“Give me a second.” He shouts back and grabs his phone and keys. He checks himself in the mirror one last time and opens the door. The warm sunlight shines in his face and he slides his sunglasses over his eyes to see. After closing his trailer door, he walks down the small stairs and pulls Bryce into a hug. “How are you love?” He asks smiling and they begin walking towards to main building on set.  
“I’m good and you?” She answers and looks at him with a warm smile.  
“I’m great. What are we gonna do today?” Taron asks and puts his hands in his pockets.  
“I think we’re gonna talk about some upcoming scenes with Reid now that Richard has arrived.” She pushes her dyed, dark hair back behind her ears and shrugs her shoulders.  
Oh right, Richard. Taron was still confused about what happened when they met for the first time. He was just gonna shake his hand and say hi. The normal way to greet someone you don’t know, right? His co-star and on-screen lover had other plans. Staring into his eyes, Richard said hi with the brightest smile on his lips and held Taron’s hand for a little too long. He gave him a wink and just went on with life as if nothing happened. Taron’s mind has been racing since then, almost in awe of his costar.  
They walk in and see Jaime with Richard, who has his arm around Jaime’s shoulders. Richard says something and Jaime bursts into laughter loudly. The giggles from the Scottish man and his shining blue eyes make Taron’s heart skip a beat. Jaime strolls over to the pair and greets them with a big hug. Richard follows suit and hugs Bryce. Then, he wraps his arms around T and the smell of Rich’s cologne is intoxicating. “You look lovely.” He whispers in his ear and Taron can feel himself blushing.  
A bit later, Bryce pulls T to the side. “I think Richard has a crush on you.” She says and winks at him.  
But Taron shakes his head in disbelief. Richard? No way. “Why would he?” He asks lowly.  
“Listen, Rich is the tough guy who’s broken his fair share of hearts than he’s had his. Usually, he doesn’t take the first step.” Bryce raises her eyebrows and hopes Taron gets the hint. “You look lovely.” She imitates his voice and winks at him.  
Taron begins to laugh. “Stop it!” He giggles. But he can’t stop himself from looking over at Richard, meeting his eyes. Rich smiles softly and keeps looking at him. Taron swallows hard and turns back to Bryce.  
“I told ya.” She simply says and takes her script from the desk nearest Taron.  
Back in his trailer, Taron puts away his sunglasses and sighs, standing in place for a bit. His mind is racing as Bryce’s words play back in his brain. Why would someone like Richard Madden be interested in him? Taron walks over to the mirror and observes his reflection. Richard’s eyes look as though someone took the ocean and trapped it in his orbs. Yet, his own eyes are a mixture of blue, green and sometimes brown so it’s a mystery what their true color is. He takes off his blue Rocketman cap that’s hiding his mess of hair. Richard’s hair is soft and the grey streak in it adds to its beauty. Rich looks stunning in a tight shirt while he wears wider ones to hide the weight gain for the role. Taron is loud, energetic, singing and laughing all the time and never could stand still. Rich is calm, not easy to distract. Complete opposites, how would that even work out?  
Taron groans and throws his cap on the floor. Stop comparing yourself, focus on your job and keep it professional between you two, he tells himself. He changes into a comfy jumper and sits down on the little sofa.  
After 20 minutes of studying his lines, someone knocks at the door. He frowns and gets up, opening the door. “Hey, Duckie. Dexter suggested some freetime together for us.” Rich says and looks up to him. The new nickname Rich has for him makes him smile.  
“Sure, when will we all meet?” Taron asks and rubs his fingers through his messy hair. Shit, where did he put his cap.  
Richard giggles shortly and his blue eyes light up. “He meant us two.”  
“Oh.” T whispers and stares into Rich’s eyes. “You wanna come in or-?”  
“Sure.” Rich speaks and comes up the stairs. Taron looks down at himself and sees the old jumper. He looks over to his costar, who is wearing a dark shirt and jeans. Shit, he looks good. He takes off the jumper and looks down at his blue shirt. A lot better, he thinks to himself. Richard watches him curiously and smiles cheekily. “You’re hot.”  
“What?” Taron asks shocked and looks over at Richard. He’s sitting on the sofa. Did Richard Madden just call him hot?  
“Your jumper.” Richard says and points at it. “You took it off.” He watches Taron’s every move and can’t hide a grin.  
“Oh, yea.” Taron pushes out and lies it aside. He feels himself blushing and turns around. “You wanna drink something?” He asks while searching for two glasses. He notices Richard from the corner of his eye stand up and make his way over to him. Taron tells himself to calm down, it’s just his co-star, right? Well, why is he getting nervous around him?  
“You’re nervous.” He hears Rich say with his thick accent. “I wonder about what.” Taron can hear the cheeky teasing in his voice. It makes his heart race and his palms sweaty. His thoughts are all jumbled up, what should he say? “Taron. Look at me.” His voice is soft and sweet like honey. The wolf is hunting him, his pure lamb, with no mercy. Holding the glasses tight in his hands, Taron turns around and looks up shy. “It’s just me. No need to overthink and get insecure.” Taron blinks and wants nothing more than to actually believe his words. “What did Bryce tell you about me?”  
“Huh?” T asks and tries to come up with something. Did they make it that obvious?  
“You heard me.” Richard says and leans against the table behind him. He folds his arms over his chest and looks at him with those dashing blue eyes.  
“She just said that she thinks you’re flirting with me.” Taron says quietly and avoids his intense gaze.  
“What do you think?” T just shrugs and bites his lip. God, why does this have to happen now? “Would you mind me doing it?” Taron shakes his head, still not looking at Richard. “Look at me, T.” Taron slowly looks up and forces his lip from his teeth. “What if I told you that I fell in love with you?”  
“What if I asked you if you were serious about that?” Taron asks and swallows hard. He fears getting played with and hurt.  
“I would tell you I am deadly serious about my feelings all the time.” Rich speaks and raises his eyebrows slightly, making T get the hint. The tough guy who broke more hearts than he made his. Of course he is serious about his feelings.  
“Why?” Taron puts away the glasses. It seems as though they wouldn’t need them anytime soon.  
“Why what?” Rich asks.  
“Why me? Out of everyone you could take, you’re gonna go with me?” T shakes his head, still not believing the situation at hand.  
“Because I’ve been searching for someone who is the right one for me.” Richard answers as his eyes observe him slowly, forming a soft expression.  
“Well then, I really don’t understand why you would stop searching here.” The Welsh states and stares down at the floor.  
Richard takes a step forward and lifts his chin up with his finger. “Taron.” He rolls the r in his name, making Taron’s knees weak at the sound. “Do you even know how incredible you are?” T remains silent and sees Richard’s eyes wander down to his lips. His thumb softly rubs over them before he looks back into his eyes.  
“Please don’t play with my feelings.” He spits out barely above a whisper. He feels that well known fear creeping up in him, just like every time someone seems to actually care about him. He was always wondering how long it’ll last and how much he’ll have to reveal about himself. It’s a risk every single time.  
“I would never play with your feelings.” Rich says softly and Taron wants to believe him. Rich slowly leans in and their lips are only a few inches apart. They share a look and T sees a slight hint of insecurity in his eyes. Was he afraid too? Didn’t Bryce say he was a tough guy? Why would he be nervous? “Talk to me, T. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”  
Taron is too shy for words and swallows hard. He slowly leans in closer and their lips barely touch. Rich looks into his eyes for the last time and they flutter close. The Scottish man closes the small gap between their lips and kisses him. It’s the sweetest and best Taron ever felt in his life. Richard’s full lips underneath his feel so good and he prays it doesn’t end soon. But Rich pulls back and looks at him carefully. “Please don’t stop.” Taron whispers and Rich complies with his request.  
Richard’s hand softly grab Taron’s neck before tangling in his hair. Suddenly, life is sprung into Taron. His hands press Rich’s body closer against his. T opens his eyes shortly and sees Rich smiling into the kiss. Is this really happening right now? Richard stops again and looks at T. “What do you want, Taron?”  
“I-I want to have dinner with you.” He breathes out and can’t help his grin.  
Rich giggles hearing the line from the script and gives his scripted response. “You’re so humble, it’s embarrassing.” He kisses Taron again and they chuckle into the kiss.  
The next day on set, they can barely keep their hands to themselves. They went out for dinner the night before and had a lot of fun. Taron glances over to Rich, who’s trying to focus on the conversation he’s having with Dex. But his eyes keep meeting Taron’s and he can see how he tries to hide a smile.  
Dex turns away from Richard and shouts. “Okay, 10 minute break!”  
Only one look is needed and they head away from set into the same direction. As soon as they are away from prying eyes, Rich takes his hand and pulls him towards his trailer. They share some kisses while Richard tries to unlock the door. Sharing rough kisses, they walk in and Rich kicks the door closed. He throws away the keys and cups Taron’s face while planting hungry kisses on his lips. Rich knows his trailer exactly and walks T over to the sofa with his eyes closed. He pulls back and pushes Taron down on the sofa.  
T pants and looks up at Rich, who’s already coming closer and lying on top of him. Rich braces himself next to his head and leans down towards him. Taron kisses him softly, but soon gets overwhelmed by Rich’s hungry nature. Rich’s lips travel down to his neck and leaves kisses there. T moans out when he sucks on his neck. “Rich, stop.” He groans out, but can’t fight the impulse to tangle his fingers in his hair and pull him closer.  
“Hmm?” Rich hums, still going.  
“Stop sucking my neck. We gotta get back to set soon.” Taron groans loudly when Rich bites him below his ear.  
“You’re right.” Rich breathes out, but doesn’t stop working on Taron’s neck. There’s a hunger inside him that needs to be stilled. He pulls away from him gasping for air and looks down at T, who’s smiling softly. God, he loved his golden boy.  
Taron sees the hunger in Richard’s dark eyes and his heart pounds. Damn, he was a lucky man. He softly strokes his thumb over Rich’s lips and joy fills his heart. Is this real? Is Richard really in love with him? Or was he having the best dream of his life?  
“I love you.” Richard whispers and stares down at him adoringly.  
“I love you too.” T whispers back and grabs his neck. He softly pulls Rich down towards him and kisses his lips.  
“I love your fluffy hair.” Rich whispers between kisses and runs his fingers through Taron’s hair. “Your beautiful blueish green eyes.” T blushes slightly. “Your adorable energetic self. Always singing with that amazing angel voice.” His lips travel down his neck again and Rich sits up slightly to reach different places on his skin. He slowly lets his hand wander under Taron’s shirt and prepares to take it off.  
But he’s stopped by Taron. “Please don’t.” He speaks softly.  
Rich doesn’t let T stop him and slowly pulls up his shirt, seeing embarrassment in Taron’s eyes. “You don’t have to look all pumped up like in Kingsman to be beautiful, love.” Richard assures him, knowing what Taron struggles with. He becomes soft and kisses his belly, rubbing soft circles over his skin. As he looks up again, he sees tears in Taron’s eyes and stops. He pulls down his shirt and watches him carefully. Did he go too far? “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Taron presses his lips together. “You just told me you love all the things about myself that I was unsure about.”  
Rich smiles softly and sits up. He pulls T close to him and cups his face. “Somebody as handsome and loveable as you shouldn’t be that insecure about himself. You are stunning in every way.” And with that, he places the softest and sweetest kiss on his lips.


End file.
